


Friends and bruises

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Requested: prompt-   “Well, what can I say I’m a badass.”Warning: cursing, dead body, killing





	Friends and bruises

The last three months you had spent away from the Avengers and you had to work close with Furry. You did everything that was asked from you and everything was going great until somebody decided to get in the middle of your mission. At first, it seemed as there was nothing in the woods where you were waiting with your sniper ready, but then something started to put the guards down. You could only stare as they were falling down before you could even start and instead of being grateful you were getting really mad. 

You decided to leave your position quickly disabling your sniper and putting it over your shoulder as you hurried towards your target’s house. You were there to eliminate a rouge Shield operative, however, it seemed that you weren’t the only one. But you weren’t going to let either your target or the intruder to get away. You were there to do your job and as you have never failed before you weren’t going to start now.   
As you moved closer to the doors you could hear a male voice speaking however nobody was answering so you assumed that he had to have an earpiece and that made it even worse as he wasn’t alone in this. So you stayed hidden for a few more minutes collecting any sort of information that the man was saying only to moment later hear something being dragged and that was your sign to step from your hiding place.    
You had your gun out as you revealed yourself. “Stand up and turn around.” By now you have already recognized the costume, but you showed no recognition as the man’s eyes went wide.   
“You did all of this?” you questioned the man as you stepped forward with your gun still up.   
“Well, what can I say I’m a badass,” Scott said shrugging, but you could saw the panic behind his eyes as he knew that if you were sent it meant that you were there to kill and you never leave anyone behind.   
“Sure you are,” you smirked lowering your gun and just as he exhaled you punched him square in the jaw knocking him to the ground precisely so that his head would hit into the wall and he would be left lying on the ground unconscious.  
“Sorry about that,” you whispered as you stepped away from his body to the other man’s quickly finishing the job.   
You turned towards Scott taking his earpiece out. “If you don’t want for cops to arrest him for murder come to the east gates,” you said before placing Scott’s helmet back on and pressing the button to shrink him down. You almost started laughing at how small he actually was as you picked him in your hand and you headed to the exit. Once when you reached the east gates you pressed the button again and just as you saw the van approaching you ran back to the forest and hoping that he won’t take it against you.


End file.
